The present disclosure relates to an air conditioner and a device for controlling the air conditioner.
In air conditioners, it is common to maintain communication between an indoor unit and an outdoor unit. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H6-094289 discloses an example technique for maintaining communication between the indoor unit and the outdoor unit, using a photocoupler having a photodiode and a phototransistor.
On the other hand, information has also been transmitted using the voltage amplitude of a communication line without a photocoupler, which allows for lower cost communication.